C
C&C Reloaded is a modification for Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge developed by FS-21. The mod aims to mix Firestorm and Yuri's Revenge in the same game. It requires Ares to work properly and play as TS factions (GDI and Nod), but it is pre-installed when you install this mod. Gameplay C&C Reloaded aims to merge Yuri's Revenge with Firestorm. No tiberium silos required for Tiberian Sun factions to store Tiberium. Also it added many new units and buildings, such as Obelisk of Darkness, Gun Turret, Yuri Service depot, GDI and Nod Naval Units. The mod enables some Tiberian Sun units like Cyborg Commando, Mammoth Mk.II to gain veterancy. RA2 country selection is disabled as the countries are merged with their respective factions (as stated below). Note that GDI and/or Nod war factories cannot build air units from Version 1.3.0 onwards because TS war factories don't have the openable roof for sending out air units. Notable Changes/Addition *All countries of the 2 factions are merged. (Ex: Cuba, Russia, Iraq and Libya merged into Soviet Union. America, Great Britain, France, Germany and South Korea as Allies.) This means that in the mod no such things as country selection and special units exist in the gameplay (as stated above). *When a Yuri Battle Lab is built, upgraded brutes (become normal brutes when killed) will be available to train. The normal brutes is unable to be trained when a Yuri Battle Lab is built. *Mammoth Mk.II's weapon behaviour is changed in Version 1.3.0: against ground targets it will shoot twice the railgun and the third shot will be with 4 missiles (like the anti-air weapon). Now the Mammoth Mk.II has anti-ground missiles, if it cannot reach the target it will able to attack the wall. *Cyborg Reaper's weapon behaviour is also changed: against organic units (non-cyborg infantry) it will shoot Tiberium missiles, against cyborgs and vehicles it will shoot conventional missiles (like in Firestorm). *The addition of some units such as Giant Jellyfish, Obelisks of Darkness, Gun Turrets, Gattling Submarines, Repair Disc, Bio Warriors, Hind Transport (restored), Iron Fist (mobile war factory, just like Fist of Nod) etc. *The addition of some support weapons/superweapons: Tiberium Shower, E.M. Pulse Missile (according to FS-21, it will be replaced by the original E.M. Pulse Cannon once Ares has the E.M. Pulse cannon logic), and A-10 Warthog Airstrike. *RA2 Ore Refineries are modified into Tiberium Refineries in the mod. Futhermore, they will explode with Tiberium when destroyed. *Cyborgs can self-repair without Tiberium in the mod. *Some Tiberian Sun and Firestorm units such as Mammoth Mk. II and Cyborg Commando can gain veterancy in this mod. *Cyborg Commandos are equipped with Tiberium Lasers instead of Plasma Cannons. *Kirovs can land down to the ground in order to be used with Iron Curtain and protect themselves from anti-air weapons. *Added all RA2 Allied, Soviet and TS Nod missions. Optional Addons The addons can be downloaded at the mod's website. The addons currently available are: Theme Packs (Music Packs): *Tiberian Dawn Theme Pack *Red Alert 1 Theme Pack *Tiberian Sun Theme Pack *Red Alert 2 Theme Pack Video Packs: *Red Alert 2 Video Pack To install the packs, first download the packs you wish to install. You should ensure that the Mod Manager and the game are closed. Then run the downloaded files to install the packs. Additional Game Modes *Naval Wars - Players can only use Naval units except Tiberium Harvesters/Miners. *AI Cheater - AI will have infinite income (3000 credits each 10 seconds) and Construction Yards won't be mind-controllable or captured by engineers. If you destroy the enemy Construction Yard you'll cut the credits flux. *Survivor (Multiplayer Only) - Player must play without bases. How to run (play) the mod properly *Method 1: In the mod manager, press the "play" button. *Method 2: Go to your YR (Yuri's Revenge) install directory and click "Ares.bat". (if you want to play in fullscreen mode) In version 1.3.0 you should click on "Ares_Debug.bat" if you want to play in fullscreen mode because "Ares.bat" is inserted an additional code "-WIN". Click on "Ares_win.bat" if you want to play in windowed mode. *''WARNING: DO NOT ''click on the "RA2MD.EXE" or the "Yuri's Revenge" shortcut if the mod is activated. You will unable to play as GDI or Nod, or use anything that require Ares logics (Example: Mobile E.M.P). *''ANOTHER WARNING: Do not'' play other mods unless C&C Reloaded is uninstalled or the C&C: Reloaded folder is moved outside the installation directory (RA2 Folder). Deactivate the mod has no use. When you play another mod without uninstalling the mod, it will show an unusual main menu and the game will crash. Deactivate/Uninstall the mod #Run the Mod Manager. #On the Mod Manager, click on''' "Disable C&C Reloaded". Now your mod is deactivated. #If you want to '''uninstall the mod, remove the C&C Reloaded folder manually. #(Optional, for those who want to uninstall the mod) Remove the C&C: Reloaded shortcut. Trivia *In C&C: Tiberian Sun and its expansion—C&C: Firestorm, the Mammoth Mk.II's railgun projectiles can pass through walls, but in this mod, its railgun projectiles can't shoot pass walls. This is likely one of the reasons why FS-21 has to change its weapon behaviour. *The upgraded brutes with green skins are likely a reference to th Marvel comic character Hulk. *Interestingly, in C&C: Reloaded, infantry units are immune to Tiberium Crystals. This is probably due to Yuri's Revenge and/or Ares limitation. They are not immune to Tiberium Gas, Tiberium Explosion and Tiberium Radiation, however. *The mobile repair vehicles can repair Cyborg Reapers in the mod. *Terror Drones can instantly kill Cyborg Reapers in the mod. *While playing as GDI or Nod in version 1.3.0 or below the players will hear Yuri EVR quotes/voices instead of GDI EVA or Nod CABAL's quotes/voice. This is due to Ares 0.3 (or below) doesn't support new EVA voices. Since Ares 0.4 can support new EVA voices, in version 1.4.0, CABAL and GDI EVA's voice will be restored. C&C Reloaded Wikia There is a wiki about this mod, founded and currently in development by Directive255. Links *C&C Reloaded at CnCGuild *C&C Reloaded at Mod DB *C&C Reloaded Changelog *C&C Reloaded at Revora Forums *C&C Reloaded Wikia (currently in development by Radist255 aka Directive255) Category:Yuri's Revenge Mods